


"It's rude to stare"

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Sexual Tension, Smut, dom! reader, non-established relationship, sub!dan, wtf is this idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was up with him today?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Why was he staring at you like that? 

Everyone was at the grump space, and you were filming a skit to promote crunchyroll once again, and you were featuring in it alongside Arin, with appearances from Suzy and Ross. Barry was working mostly behind the scenes, directing, doing camerawork. Dan was also at the scene, stood a few meters behind Barry, hands in his jacket pockets, but he wasn't involved with the skit at all, in fact, he was supposed to be working. These sketches were always a blast to film, but today you were struggling. In between lines and shots you'd look over to Dan, who's eyes were glued to you, and not always necessarily your face, sometimes your waist, sometimes your legs. Was there something wrong with your outfit? It wasn't too different from what you would usually wear, maybe showing a little more skin than the norm. You had managed to catch his eyes and you furrowed your brows at him, he just cocked an eyebrow. As if he's the one who's supposed to be confused? You gave him a sharp look, narrowing your eyes and converted your concentration back to filming. Why was he staring at you like that? Barry told the group he had to take a phone call and announced a quick break. After he left, you looked around the room, while you were filming Dan must have disappeared somewhere, because he wasn't in sight. You were gonna go and look for him but then your own phone buzzed and distracted your attention. It was a text from Dan.

_> D: youre probably wondering why i was staring at you huh_

Why was he texting you when he was in the room barely a minute ago? You tapped at the keys on your phone,

_> yes?? _

 

Only a couple of seconds passed before you received another,

_> D: you not gonna ask why? _

_> i was assuming you were gonna tell me_

_> D:  you want an honest answer?_

What was there to be dishonest about? It couldn't have been too terrible a reason, he was just looking at you, right?

_> yes_

_> D: you look really good today_  
> _D: not to say you don't look good normally but_  
_ >D: you look hot, okay?_

Suddenly there were butterflies in your stomach. Well, shit. Sure you and Dan have maybe flirted a bit before but he'd never straight up complimented you like this. What had brought him on all of a sudden? You weren't gonna lie, you found Dan attractive too, and maybe thought one too many inappropriate thoughts about him once or twice, but you'd never plan to act upon them. It was different now, it felt all the more real, and you were gonna take advantage. You'd have to wait till later though, because Barry was walking back in the room.

_> talk later_

You'd let him think of that what he will, but he'd find out later. You received one more text before locking your phone and slipping it back in to the pocket of your jeans,

_> D: okay. hope you dont mind me watching you film some more ;)_

Asshole.

Barry reminded everyone what was happening in the scene and just before you started rolling, you noticed Danny walk back into the room, sliding his phone in his coat pocket. You watched him as he sat down at one of the desks in the room, one elbow resting on the desktop holding his head in one hand. He gave you a lazy wave and a sly smile. Your eyebrows furrowed again but you smiled and gave him the finger, shaking your head slightly. You'd have to act as his eye candy for now, and you were okay with that. Putting on a little show for _the_ Danny Sexbang had to hold the slightest bit of honor right? As much as you were enjoying the moment, it confused you. What did this mean Dan wanted? You'd never considered being in a relationship with him. Did he consider having one with you? You weren't sure if you liked him in that way, a lot of the time he felt more like he was a shoulder to cry on if you needed him, and the friend who would always have your back. Although, you _did_ occasionally want to fuck him. Maybe it'd be best to let whatever happens, happen. But.. the idea of a friends with benefits kinda deal with Dan Avidan  _did_ turn you on slightly-

"Okay! I think that's a wrap guys. Good job." Barry's voice snapped you out of your thoughts. Hopefully you didn't look too distant in the shots you were in, your mind was on things other than the skit. You looked back over to the desk, but the chair was empty.

"Where'd Dan go?" You questioned, still looking in the desks direction.

"Bathroom." Ross answered. Well, at least someone was paying attention to what had been happening while you thinking about having sex with one of your best friends. You didn't reply and just began walking to the bathroom. Was about time you "talk" to Dan.

 

"Is she..following Dan into the bathroom?" Ross asked, eyes following you out the room, his pitch getting higher with each word.

"Uhh. Looks like it." Arin said. Everyone exchanged confused looks.

 

You flung the door to the bathroom open, and there he was, leaning against the wall next to all of the sinks, looking down at his phone, scrolling. Acting all chill. You cleared your throat, and he looked up and smiled,

"You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah," You sounded frustrated, and you kinda were. How dare he come out of nowhere and tell you he thinks you look hot today, and make sure there's nothing you can do about it? But, at the same time, you were ecstatic, you and Dan were in a bathroom, alone, and you were going to make the most of it. You took a few strides until you were one step in front of him, "don't you know it's rude to stare?" And with that you took the one step needed to close the gap between you both. Bodies pressed up against each other, and even though you were putting on the dominant facade, the contact made your cheeks heat up, you were most likely blushing, but at least so was he. His eyes grew wide at the sudden contact. You raised your arms over his shoulders and intertwined your fingers with his hair scratching his scalp lightly as you did so. "So...you think I look good today, Avidan?" He gulped and nodded. You pressed up against him harder, and you could feel his slight bulge on your lower stomach, as he was so much taller than you, but that didn't hinder the fact he was practically melting beneath you right now. "What's this?" You queried in reference to the discovery, "You been hard all day?" He let out a shaky breath and nodded once more. You giggled a little, who knew that Danny Sexbang would give in so easily like this? You could get used to it. You pressed against him even harder, and he let in a gasp. You tightened your grip on his hair and pulled him downwards to kiss him, and you went on your tiptoes, your lips colliding halfway. You closed your eyes and took him in, his scent, the feel of his lips, his body against yours. It was just as good as what you fantasized about, if not better. But you didn't forget why you were here. You made your tongue slip past his lips and made the kiss rougher as you shifted your torso around slightly. You heard Dan whimper and he lifted his head slightly,

"Please-" He was breathless. His eyes were half lidded, and his mouth still open slightly. The view you had was breathtaking, you smiled, showing a few teeth as you did so.

"Please what, Daniel?" You untangled one of your hands from his hair and made it glide slowly down his side, making him shudder. You kept going until your reached the bulge in his pants, cupping it. He was probably painfully hard by now.

"Touch me," And with that you pressed down firmly, and the throaty moan it earned was heaven-sent. His head was thrown back against the wall, and you kept studying him as you palmed him. You wondered why you hadn't decided to gauge anything like this sooner. You had to tear your gaze from his face, and removed your hands from their previous positions to move to his belt, unbuckling it as quickly as possible and tossing it to the floor, and you pulled his pants down and let them fall to his ankles, leaving his lower half in just his boxers, from which you could see the tip of his cock poking out the top of his waistband, leaking precum. Suddenly you felt his hands cup your face he tilted your head upwards again to continue the kiss you'd left earlier, this time his tongue taking the time to explore your own mouth. As he did so, you let your fingers hook themselves onto the waistband of his underwear, and dragged them down his body painfully slow. You pulled back from the kiss ever so slightly, both of your noses barely a centimeter apart, and you let Dan open his eyes again before gently wrapping your hand around the base of his cock. You wanted to watch him. Watch him wince as he was finally gifted the friction he wanted so badly. Watch his lips open in surprise and watch as he let a moan past his lips. Safe to say, you were a people pleaser.

"You're beautiful." You spoke up to him, he bit his lip in response and opened one eye leaving the other one squinted shut. He almost looked teary eyed. You moved your hand up and down slowly, bringing your thumb over the head to spread the precum you found there. Dan let out a moan, and brought one hand up to his mouth and bit his knuckle. "Don't, I want to hear you." You placed a hand on his hip in reassurance, and he let out a muffled sound. His hand made it's way to the back of your neck instead, steadying himself. You sped up your pace with each pump, and you saw Dan's stomach muscles shudder. He must be close. You leant up again and buried your face in the crook of his neck, grazing your teeth on the sensitive skin, earning another blissful moan, "You gonna come for me, Dan?" He whimpered,

"Mff- I-" He was almost leaning over you now, his legs weak. You squeezed him ever so slightly and continued stroking him, "Uh, oh my god-" He gasped, and came over your hand, some of the liquid making its way onto his stomach. All of the muscles in his body tensed in the quake of his orgasm as he rode it down. The liquid slowly leaked down over each one of your fingers, the tension in your hand letting up slightly. You leant up and kissed him again, softer this time. His lips melted to yours. You pulled back and smiled up at him, he held a tired smile down at you, cheeks red. He let out a sigh in relief, "Is that gonna happen every time I tell you I've got a hard-on for you?"

"If you want it to." You giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't plan on giving this a second chapter but here i am
> 
> and here u are. u beautiful sinner u

It was pretty safe to say giving your co-worker a sleazy-ass handjob in the bathroom was one of the best things to ever happen to you. Not only did it make your relationship with Danny all the more stronger, it also made your life 10 times more interesting. You never knew what was around the corner, but you knew it'd be good. It didn't change too much of your day-to-day lives, it just meant a lot more dirty texts and a lot more flirting when no one was listening. You were the same people, except now you'd have sex every now and then. People have relationships like that all the time right? Sure. There was also a lot more teasing, the day after the first escapade had to be one of your favourites.

 

You weren't gonna lie, after you'd both cleaned up a bit and left the bathroom to go your separate ways (Dan's being the recording room, and yours being your desk) you did feel the slightest bit of..shame? Guilt? While you had a great time making Dan squirm, maybe it wasn't something you should continue. Although, those thoughts were quickly banished from your mind when you got a text reassuring you that that was 'definitely one of the best handjobs anyone on the planet had ever received' or something along those lines. Which left you instead quite proud that you had left Dan to recover from it in a recording session, and a good mood for the rest of the day. Sadly you had to leave before Dan got to finish recording, but you left him a nice text 'hoping he had a good day at work' followed by a winky face, and you got to sleep that day with a smile on your face, awaiting your future adventures with Daniel Avidan.

While walking up the stairs into the building the next day, the butterflies in your stomach arose once again. You were going to record with Dan today, and your excitement could not be contained. You opened the door, and greeted everyone but Dan and Arin, who you assumed were been recording.

"Well someone looks happy today," Ross said from behind his computer screen, only his eyes being visible.

"Uh oh, I'm being accused of having emotions." You retorted, raising your hands and shaking them a little as you walked over to your own desk putting your bag down.

"Hey I'm just sayin'..." He too raised his hands in defense, "could it possibly have something to do with the bathroom yesterday?" He continued, in an accusatory tone, he probably didn't really care about the answer, he just wanted to get a reaction out of you, being the sadist he is. Ross of all people of course had to be the one to bring it up. You felt pairs of eyes on you now, and you started to panic. And you went to open your mouth, but just before the door to the recording room opened, both Danny and Arin stepping out of it. You huffed in relief, and Danny's eyes lit up when he saw you,

"Oh! Hey! You ready?" He grinned and pointed inside the room he was currently holding the door open to. You looked over to Ross, who was staring you down, and back to Dan, then back to Ross again before replying,

"Yep!" and you started walking over to Dan. You'd have to deal with more pestering from Ross later, even if you slipped up or gave in, the rest of the grumps would be chill enough to just leave you both to it. But no way in hell could you let the fans know, although, on second thought they shipped you with Dan already, and you had seen some "explicit" drawings before. Whatever, you were thinking ahead too much. None of it mattered right now, you had a video to record. You entered the dark room, and Dan shut the door behind you both.

 

"They're totally bangin'." Ross said, looking around the room for someone to be in agreement with him.

"Ross, please." Suzy said, trying to continue with her work.

 

As you sat down on the couch, grabbing a controller, the emotional mix of fear and excitement set in again. Dan turned to console on and put in the correct disk and you took a deep breath, letting it out with a smile. Wow, you liked him a lot.

"What am I playing today?" You asked as he made his way onto the couch, sitting next to you, his legs sprawled out in front of you both and one arm over the back, hand resting by your shoulder. He was real close, and it made you shiver. Hopefully he didn't notice.

"Mario maker." He grinned, turning his head to you.

"You're kidding. Why d'you want me to suffer?" You started loading up the game on the screen, already frustrated that you were going to be put through Ross' haunting levels.

"It'll be funny," he giggled, looking at the loading screen, and he leaned slightly in your direction and spoke a little quieter, "and I'll make it up to you later." Oh. You were silent for a moment. Dan must've noticed the look on your face because he giggled once again, before switching on the microphones. You cleared your throat and let Danny do the intro,

"Hello everybody! Welcome to what I'm sure will be an exciting episode...because we're torturing Y/N." 

"Yeah let's get it over with I wasn't planning on death via Ross O'Donovan today." 

"What _were_ you planning on?" He cocked an eyebrow and glanced at you again. Oh, what a dangerous game he was playing. 'Making out with you?' 'Giving you another handjob?' A variety of answers you wish you could say, but not in a recording session, not right now. You looked at him, hoping he couldn't see the gears turning in your head,

"Not this." 

And, as you anticipated, Ross' levels got you extremely riled up. While Danny was there to provide moral support he was mostly in fits of laughter the whole episode. You died once more, and exclaimed profanities before announcing it was your last try. 

"C'mon baby you got this," Dan said and placed a hand on your thigh. You froze momentarily, but quickly snapped back to the game,

"Don't call me that." You stated, continuing with the level.

"Why not?" He questioned. 

"Because people will think we're dating." 

"But we _are_ dating." Danny was laughing while trying to get out the sentence, but you interrupted him halfway through it, getting real close to the microphone so your voice would be louder than his and put on an announcer voice,

"Hello this is a public service announcement, me and Daniel Avidan are  _not_ dating. I repeat  _not_ dating." Dan did the same and leant really close to his mic,

"Hey guys. She's lying, we are  _absolutely, totally_ dating." You interrupted him halfway through his sentence,

"NEXT TIME ON GAME GRUMPS!" He laughed even harder at your sudden outburst, and you joined in too. You quietened down and there were a few seconds of silence before you stood up and spoke again for the end slate of the video,

"We're gonna get so much shit for that Dan." He smiled up at you, and you went to turn everything off. Thank god you only had to deal with a one-off episode of that. You turned to him again, and thought for a moment, and bit your lip as an idea popped into your head,

"Do you have any more episodes to record today?" He shook his head in response, and let a hand ruffle his hair while he thought,

"Not until later today I don't think. I've got some free time, why?" He looked up at you again, slouched slightly and legs still sprawled out in front of him.

"Sit up," You demanded, he just looked at you for a moment, and when you didn't say anything else he did as you asked, pushing himself up with his hands so he was sat up normally, not taking his eyes off of yours. "Did you enjoy what I did to you yesterday?" Suddenly your voice was stern again, just like yesterday when you entered the bathroom. You don't know how it happened, but it did. You'd just take on the dominate role and it'd fall in to place. Dan seemed to enjoy it yesterday, so why not choose the methods you seem to do best? He just nodded, biting his lip. You wanted to hear him, but you didn't want to overdo it with the demands. If he wasn't going to talk, you'd just have to make him via other means. You walked over to him slowly, and gently sat on his lap, both legs bent at the knee next to either of his, straddling him with your thighs. You pressed down lightly, and he let out a breath. You smiled at him. "Would you be okay with spending your free time with me?" 

"Absolutely." He smiled back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ive got a couple more ideas for this fic to add on, but if you got any let me know + i'll see what i can do !! in faCT, send them to my new tumblr!! secletgrump.tumblr.com i made it just to update on fics + such, but if u wanna come talk 2 me or gimme prompts that would b great !!
> 
> and i hope ur enjoying the fic so far :*

**Author's Note:**

> :-)


End file.
